


I Love You

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sokka is shocked, Zuko and Sokka are main everyone else is backround, Zuko says it first, but happy, i love you’s, its Suki’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko says ‘I love you’ first and Sokka is incredibly shocked.Happy, but flabbergasted.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Toph/Haru (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko and Sokka are babies.

“I love you,” Zuko calls as Sokka is about to leave.

Sokka looks at him in complete shock. 

Zuko raises an eyebrow. “It’s a two-way road, Sokka.”

Sokka shakes his head. “No, I know, it’s just you said it first.”

Zuko purses his lips. “And? Am I not allowed to?”

Sokka shakes his head. “No, no, I just- never mind.”

Zuko grabs his hand.

Despite being shorter than him, Zuko pulls Sokka back towards him.

“What?” Zuko asks.

“It’s just- you never say it first and I thought you were just saying it because you didn’t want me to feel bad,” Sokka explains.

Zuko shakes his head. “No, Sokka. I do love you. With everything I have.”

“More than Druk?”

“Don’t push it.”

“That dog gets more love than me?”

“That dog is an English Mastiff and could crush you, so I’d watch how you spoke about him.”

“True. That dog is bigger than you.”

“Just because you and the gang are vertically gifted with your magical positivity water doesn’t mean we all are.”

“Magical positivity water?”

“It’s the only explanation.”

“Sometimes, I wonder why I love you so much.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Now go. Or you’ll be late to distract Suki from her birthday party.”

“And what will you be doing?”

“Setting up with Katara, obviously.”

“What’s everyone else doing?”

“Toph’s at the airport to pick up Yue. Suki’s going to want her girlfriend.”

“Toph can’t drive.”

“Heard of rich people and their chauffeurs?”

“Touché.”

“Aang’s picking up decorations with Appa and Momo.”

“Sounds good, see you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
